


Helpless

by Magyka13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Grief/Mourning, It's really sad guys, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, dusting, i blame careless creativity, i cried a lot when I wrote this, nightmare loses everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Something is happening to his boys and Nightmare finds himself helplessbased on a prompt on twitter from Careless Creativity
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carelesscreativity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/gifts).



_“Boss, I don’t feel so good”_ Killers voice sounds distant as if it’s a fading echo.

The only sounds in the room are Killers labored breaths and the sound of a pen drop as Nightmare finally looks up at him.

Killer is leaning against the doorframe, clutching his target shaped soul as it spasms and glitches.

_“Night....help...it hurts”_ Killer whines, sinking to his knees in the doorway, actual tears falling down his face as it twists in agony.

Nightmare is quick to rush to Killer, the sound of the chair crashing to the floor behind him ignored as he cradles Killers prone form in his arms.

_“It hurts”_ Killer whispers, not resisting as one of Nightmares tentacles eases his hand from the formerly target-shaped soul, wrapping around it in an attempt to stabilize it.

Nightmare doesn’t acknowledge the others as they arrive, having heard the chair crashing from downstairs, nor the gasps as Killers’ soul spasms. It glitches out of Nightmares’ hold, returning to its owner's body. Yet, instead of floating on the outside of Killers ribs like it usually does, it sinks fully into his chest.

**“No, come on, no!”** Nightmare hears himself scream, cyan tears falling as Killer melts in his arms, the DT too much for his soul to take once it returned to his body.

Nothing is left of Killer, not even his coat. No dust to spread on his favorite item. It takes days for Horror to get Nightmare to actually eat, Dust and Cross watching from the doorway.

Dust is the next one to fall. He just never woke up. Exactly a week after Killer had melted into nothing, Dust didn’t come down for breakfast. Worried, Nightmare teleported to Dusts room.

**“Dust, you are missing-Dust?”** Nightmare halts at the side of Dusts bed, recognizing the soft rattling for what it is. A death rattle, Dust had fallen down.

**“Dust? Dust, wake up! You have to wake up! Don’t leave me like him, not like Killer, please!”** Nightmare hears himself scream, sobbing as nothing he does seems to wake him.

Going into his inventory, Nightmare summons Dusts dimly glowing soul, offering it a monster candy. Nothing happens, the candy isn’t absorbed, just sitting like a lump atop Dusts soul. He tries again, but nothing happens.

Nightmare doesn’t know how long he sat there, listening to the ever softer growing sound of Dusts’ bones rattling, but it was long enough for Horror and Cross to get worried and come in the room.

Cross curses darkly, kneeling with Nightmare next to Dust as Horror rushes out of the room. Horror returns with a syringe filled with glowing liquid.

Nightmare snatches it from Horrors grip, plunging the syringe into Dusts dim soul and injecting the liquid inside. It pulses once, twice, glowing brightly for a brief moment before going completely dark.

**“No, nonononononononononono. Dust, no.”** Nightmare doesn’t have to look to know both Cross and Horror are sobbing too, none of them able to do anything as they watch helplessly as Dust....well, dusts.

Just like Killer, nothing remains of Dust, not even an indent on the bed from where he had been lying. Nightmare cries himself to sleep that night, laying next to Cross and Horror.

It becomes even harder for Horror to get Nightmare to eat after this, refusing to let Cross or Horror out of his sight.

Three days later, when Horror is bribing him to eat, it happens once more. The bowl Horror had been holding shatters as it falls to the floor, jolting both Nightmare and Cross out of their thoughts.

Horror stumbles, clutching the hole in his head as he realizes what is happening.

Nightmare catches him as he collapses, removing Horrors hand from his skull wound. He can feel Cross take place on Horrors other side, holding Horrors other hand.

_“Boss...Night...mare...please, take care of yourself. Don’t...don’t let your grief consume you”_ Horror whispers, coughing out a very fine dust. The hand not occupied with Cross’ reaches up, wiping tears from Nightmares face, falling to Horrors side as his strength leaves him.

_“Cross, take care of him, will ya?”_ Horror requests, his sole eye light going dimmer by the second as he waits for Cross’ shaky nod.

Again, just like Killer and Dust before him, nothing is left of Horror as he fades to nothing in Nightmares’ arms.

That night is the hardest, Nightmare insisting on making graves for them at the remains of the feelings tree despite nothing being left of them. Cross carries Nightmare back into the castle after he cries himself to sleep again.

**“Cross, not you too. Please, please don't leave me”** Nightmare sobs against the monochrome skeleton's chest, heaving sobs wracking his frame. It was two weeks later when Cross stumbled against Nightmare, bringing them both crashing to the ground in the garden.

_“I’m....sorry Night...”_ Cross whispers, holding Nightmare as tightly as he can with shaking limbs. He can feel his strength quickly leaving him.

**“No! I refuse, no!”** Nightmare screams as Cross goes limp against him. He pumps magic into Cross, trying desperately to heal a wound that isn’t there.

Cross feels lighter by the second, dust swirling into nothing, Nightmares pleads for someone. For anyone, to not take this from him too going unheard as Nightmare finds himself alone, clutching empty air.

He places a memorial for Cross beside the others. For Killer, he had placed a small target that looks a lot like his soul had. Dust has a ragged scarf scavenged from a post-genocide au. He had placed a kitchen knife set for Horror and a replica of Cross’ scarf for Cross. The lines were shaky and mismatched, but Nightmare had spent the entire night after Cross had...after Cross to make it.

Error, he had to check on Error. Making a portal to the anti-void, Nightmare chokes another sob as he finds the glitching skeleton. Error is...vanishing, breaking off into code.

_“D-don’t blame yourself”_ Is the last thing Error says as he dissolves into nothing, the blue strings that make up the ceiling of the anti-void disappearing with him. All that is left is a bean bag and a set of dolls that look like them. There’s one of Nightmare, Error, Killer, Dust, Horror, and Cross.

Nightmare makes another scarf that day, placing the puppets with their respective items, keeping the tiny Nightmare in his own arms.

Nightmare finds himself going to the ‘graves’ every day, not wanting to do anything else other than sitting there and cry his heart out. Slowly, Nightmares greif turns inward, the corruption dissipating for the first time in centuries.

Dream finds him there, turned into a kneeling statue that cries black tears in front of the memorials. **“You didn’t deserve this, brother”** is all Dream whispers, leaving the desolate au with golden tears falling from his face.


End file.
